


what could have been

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kairi dreams of blonde hair and long fingers creating art against a starlight sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could have been

Kairi had long lost touch with her Nobody. Some days it was a weight off her shoulders, making her whole. Other days it was a fierce longing for the woman that is lost as a part of her. She saw flashes of blonde hair against stark white in her dreams and it haunted her, on those nights.

In her dreams, she could pretend she was yet with Naminé, and she could watch her draw her beautiful works of art using the wind and earth as a canvas and it would take Kairi's breath away. Beautiful fires that made Kairi feel fierce and calm oceans that placated her as she watched the blonde's long fingers stroke across the starlight sky.

Sometimes those fingers would paint and stroke across the most intimate parts of Kairi, making the redhead herself a beautiful work of art and Kairi remembered how to love herself. She could only look at her silent dream companion and long for what Naminé used to be, who she is, maybe, somewhere.

Kairi woke with a gasp, scrambling into an upright position. She looked out her window, across the palm trees of the island, across the rumbling ocean and into the lights beyond and she is overcome with regret for what came to be and what could have been.


End file.
